


孕

by Jan115



Category: Guardians TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	孕

　　白宇，二十九年华的大好青年，前途无量的演艺圈新星，突然有天在他的微博上po出一张挺着大肚子的照片，并配字“你是我们的意外，也是我们的惊喜”

　　短短几十分钟，微博就瘫痪了，女友粉们伤心欲绝纷纷上天台，妈粉则欣慰无比嚷着要看自家崽的崽，侄女粉普天同庆

　　一瞬间 ＃白宇 怀孕＃ 被顶上了微博热搜第一，挂了半天之后，粉丝们突然想起来，不对啊，白宇这是怀的谁得孩子

　　于是 ＃白宇的Alpha是谁＃ 紧随 ＃白宇 怀孕＃ 后面，也稳稳的挂着

　　而我们引起微博瘫痪的主角白宇，正躺在床上悠闲的耍手机

　　正当他瞄准一个人准备一枪爆头的时候，电话突然响了，屏幕上当跳着偌大的龙哥两字

　　白宇手一抖，一枪打偏，也不顾什么游戏了，赶紧退出来接电话

　　毕竟做了亏心事的是自己，仗着自家爱人在山里挖土见不到真人，怀孕了四个多月了都不漏一点风声，甚至直接po孕照到网上

　　朱一龙也是惨，自己家的小白菜怀孕了自己都不是前排知道，本来在哼哧哼哧的挖土，结果助理拿着自己手机一脸慌张加激动的让他看微博热搜

　　好不容易点开微博热搜，看见头两条带爆的热搜，一下子大脑一片空白，好一会才想起来点进去看

　　这一点进去也是暴击，白宇po出的是全身照，他穿着朱一龙的某件米白色毛衣，搭了条粉色的裤子，双手抚着自己微突的肚子，满眼的幸福和慈爱

　　“小……小白，怀……怀孕了？”朱一龙勉强调动自己卡机的大脑，问旁边的助理

　　助理疯狂点头:“对对对，白老师不久前刚发出来的，应该是没错的”

　　“你……掐一下我，我是不是在做梦？？？”朱一龙还是不敢相信，没想到自己和小白就两个月不到的时间没见，小白就突然公开说自己怀孕了，肚子还已经显怀了

　　助理狠狠心，用力一掐

　　朱一龙嗷了一声:“真不是做梦啊”

　　然后突然想到:“不对啊，这他妈我是孩子的爸，怎么我不知道啊？”

　　助理:“……您和白老师吵架了？”

　　朱一龙认真回想了一下:“没有啊，我们感情一直很好，昨晚还视频了呢”

　　“您要不打个电话去问问？”助理提出建议

　　“对，我打电话去”

　　白宇一接电话就先发制人:“龙哥，怎么突然打电话给我了？是不是想我了呀？”

　　然鹅朱一龙并不被带偏:“小白，你微博……怎么回事？”

　　“就……就那样呗”

　　“怀孕了。”肯定句，语气平淡

　　白宇背后一凉:“嗯”

　　“几个月了”

　　“四个多月”

　　“哦”

　　白宇怂了:“龙哥，对不起！我错了！”

　　“错哪了？”

　　“我不该瞒着龙哥我怀孕的事，我错了，我下次不敢了”

　　“嗯？还有下次？”朱一龙恨不得现在就飞过去揍一顿这不省心的小白菜

　　“没有没有！绝对没有下一次！我发四！”

　　“小白”朱一龙突然一下软了声线

　　“嗯？我在呢”白宇有点摸不着头脑朱一龙要说啥

　　“我很开心”

　　“啊？”

　　“我们要有一个属于我们两个的小生命了，谢谢你”

　　“龙哥”

　　“啊？”

　　“我爱你”所以我很愿意也很开心，后面这句白宇没说

　　但是朱一龙懂:“我也是”

　　第二天晚上，怀孕嗜睡的白宇正和周公唠嗑，唠着唠着突然被人连同被子一起抱住

　　刚准备挣扎就闻到属于自己的Alpha的信息素，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，转身搂住身后人的腰

　　“唔～龙哥你怎么回来了？”

　　朱一龙亲了亲小白菜的额头，柔声说:“想你了”

　　“我看你是想见宝宝吧”大脑不甚清醒的白宇启动了娇嗔模式

　　朱一龙知道现在是表忠心的时候，赶紧解释:“没有，我真的是想你了，我家小白那么可爱，我当然是为了你才回来的啊”

　　“哼，你以为我会信吗？”虽然白宇口头上这样说着，可是却露出了满意笑容

　　朱一龙赶紧趁热打铁，从额头开始一直往下亲吻着自己朝思暮想的爱人

　　唇齿相交的一瞬间，两人都开始暗地较劲，温柔的吻一瞬间变得热烈，一下子灌入了情和欲

　　朱一龙的手顺着白宇的衣服摸进去，触到一手的温软

　　白宇被凉的瑟缩了一下，被触碰的皮肤周围瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩

　　“龙哥，嗯～”白宇一声轻喘

　　朱一龙顺势往上，一只手拇指和中指掐住一粒凸起，食指不断地扣着中间的奶缝，仿佛多扣扣就能扣出奶似得

　　另一只手在白宇消瘦的背脊上抚摸着，最后流连在尾椎上转圈

　　一把火从身体里燃起，还愈演愈烈是白宇当下的感受

　　胸前的一处被毫不留情的玩弄，另一处却不被问津

　　白宇难耐的伸手想自己触碰，却被按住，只能看着朱一龙直接钻进去自己的衣服里，先吻一圈周围的皮肤，最后才把中间那一点含进嘴里

　　“啊～”白宇舒服了，甚至还分心思考了一下幸好自己穿的这件衣服宽大，不然龙哥怕是钻不进来

　　怀孕的omega容易动情，朱一龙明显感觉到空气里属于白宇的红玫瑰味的信息素一下子浓郁了

　　“小白，想要吗？”朱一龙的手往下去到白宇身体的最私密处

　　早已习惯情欲的穴口分泌出有助于性爱的蜜液，朱一龙轻易的就塞进两根手指

　　内壁的嫩肉迫不及待的上前，紧紧包裹住不让这小小的充实流失

　　饮鸩止渴似得，内里绞的越紧，白宇心里的欲火就烧的越旺

　　“龙，龙哥，我要”白宇迫不及待的想要朱一龙插入自己，想要两人负距离接触

　　“要什么？”朱一龙假装没听懂，两只手指在白宇穴内搅动，东戳戳西戳戳，然后撑开小口又加了一根手指

　　三指会进的更深一点，早已熟知白宇敏感点的朱一龙轻车熟路的戳了一下那出凸起，成功听见白宇闷哼一声，然后……射了

　　周围的红玫瑰的味道也更浓郁，仿佛能聚成实质了

　　白宇从来没有被只用就弄射过，还是衣服啥都没脱的情况下，一下子害羞的小猫捂脸了

　　朱一龙被小白菜可爱到了，凑上去把人亲到直哼哼，还释放出自己的信息素

　　被标记过的omega是无法抵挡自家alpha的信息素的，于是，射过一次之后的白宇感觉自己像又磕了一粒春药，欲望如同火山爆发，喷薄而出

　　“龙哥，哥哥，老公，进来”白宇扭扭腰，迫不及待道

　　“想要啊”

　　“嗯！”小白菜干脆的点头

　　“那你先说你错了没有”

　　最怕男朋友在床上突然的翻账

　　白宇一下子没反应过来:“什……么错了？”

　　“不认啊，没关系我们时间多的是，慢慢来”

　　柔软的内壁被细长的手指毫不留情的戳弄，皱褶被极有耐心地一寸寸抚平，虽然下一秒就变回原样，但是捉弄的人却乐此不疲

　　这样的逗弄非但没有缓解，反倒是火上浇油，白宇感到一阵阵空虚

　　“我，嗯，我真的，嗯，不知道”白宇大脑一片混沌，除了情欲啥都不剩了

　　朱一龙用劲一戳白宇的敏感点，听到对方抑制不住的一声叫后才说:“怀孕了连告都不告诉我一声，直接就在微博公开，感情是感情不够呗”

　　白宇这才想起来这件事，赶紧顺毛:“没有没有，我最爱龙哥了，怎么会感情不够呢，我们感情可深了，谁敢说我们感情不够我去揍他”

　　要不是不合适，朱一龙简直想狠狠的打一顿白宇，让他长个记性以后不准这样

　　“龙哥，你看，我们是不是该继续办事了？有啥其他的事办完这件事再说啊，要有始有终啊～”白宇冲朱一龙眨了眨眼睛

　　“如你所愿”朱一龙抽出一直作乱的手指，把白宇的睡裤连带里面的内裤一起扒拉下来

　　为了不伤到肚子里的孩子，朱一龙把白宇翻个身让他跪趴在床上，还贴心的用枕头垫在白宇身下

　　“龙哥龙哥快进来～～”白宇风骚的扭着腰求上

　　朱一龙作为好宠夫当时要满足爱人的要求

　　他掏出自己早已神采奕奕的小兄弟，在白宇不断开开合合的小口处蹭了蹭，然后一鼓作气捅了进去

　　白宇被这突如其来的满足爽的昂起了头，露出细白又脆弱的喉咙，让人想咬破尝尝流出的殷红的鲜血，为这场性爱多一点血腥的快感

　　当然朱一龙是不可能这么对白宇的，他只是咬上去舔了舔再留下一个娇艳欲滴的小草莓，同时身下几记深顶，顶出白宇压在喉咙的娇喘和求饶

　　“啊，龙，龙哥，我，嗯～受不了，受不了了”

　　可是朱一龙并没有打算放过他:“小白，这才刚开始呢，你怎么就受不了了？”

　　“要，要顾着孩子”白宇试图用肚子里的小宝贝当挡箭牌

　　“放心，我会顾好的，不会伤到小宝贝的，小白你只要好好承受我给你的宠爱就好了”

　　白宇欲哭无泪，看来今晚又是漫长的一夜

　　看出白宇不够全身心投入的朱一龙又是一个深入，正好狠狠地碾过凸起，白宇一下子爽上天

　　“啊！别！”孕期的身体比较敏感，尤其是触碰到敏感点的时候，白宇一下子塌了腰

　　两侧的腰窝便十分明显的显露出来，朱一龙两手抓住白宇的细腰，在腰窝处揉了揉，然后便感觉到包裹住自己的软肉一下子裹的更紧了

　　轻轻拍拍白宇的后背:“宝贝，放松，别夹那么紧，让老公动动”

　　白宇努力放松后穴，迎接着朱一龙的顶撞，也不再吝啬自己的喘叫，还刻意叫的迂回婉转

　　“你这是仗着有孩子，我不敢使劲是吧”朱一龙舔了舔后槽牙，觉得这颗小白菜有点膨胀了

　　“就是，你能拿我怎么样吗？”白宇骄傲的摇晃着小脑袋

　　“是吗？”

　　“当然”

　　突然朱一龙停下动作，拔出性器退至穴口，然后一点一点慢慢的重新进入，让白宇感受自己是怎么被一点一点填满的

　　然而白宇一贯喜欢的是快速利落的性爱，这样的是他最受不了的

　　他有点难受却被朱一龙按住了腰，只能被动承受着

　　“老公，你快点进来嘛～”人精白宇果断采取策略

　　并不奏效，朱一龙选择以嘴堵嘴

　　“……”

　　后入一般会进的比较深，朱一龙也故意放慢了速度，所以白宇感觉他龙哥好像进了好久

　　“龙哥，你怎么还没完呀，是不是要不行了？”小白菜又嘴欠作死

　　朱一龙心想我还担心弄伤你和孩子，结果你居然说我不行！看来也不用温柔了

　　于是朱一龙一口气直接捅到生殖腔

　　白宇一下子没憋住一句“卧槽”脱口而出

　　“……别爆粗”

　　“你这也太猛了吧，好歹说一声啊！！！”

　　“不是你说我不行的吗？那不是要证明给你看”

　　搬起石头砸自己的脚，白宇有点想倒回去删刚刚嘴欠的自己

　　朱一龙再不留情，一下一下的顶着生殖腔的腔口，想顶开进去

　　白宇受不住，只好软软暖暖的求饶，让他龙哥放过他

　　“龙哥，老公，你看我都已经怀孕了，你再进去也不能怎么样啊对吧”

　　“不对”朱•一本正经•龙表示小白菜的生殖腔里比较舒服

　　白宇没话讲，好咯，你在上面你说了算嘛

　　经过努力，朱一龙终于顶开了生殖腔，腔内一股蜜液照头淋下，淋得朱一龙想不顾一切的狠狠操白宇，可是不行啊，朱一龙有点郁闷可是朱一龙不说

　　于是他就这么待在温暖的温柔乡里面畅想了一下小白生完孩子之后要怎么干他

　　本来等着一场淋漓的性爱的白宇有点懵，这他妈怎么回事

　　我爱人在和我上床的时候走神怎么办？急在线等

　　“我靠龙哥你是不是有了别的小妖精，你居然在我床上走神！”白宇要正妻纲，白宇觉得自己不被重视了

　　朱一龙一脸欲言又止:“没有没有，我刚刚想到……”

　　“想到什么？”白宇有点奇怪

　　“想到……等你生了孩子我要好好的干你一次”朱一龙索性直接把自己的想法摊出来

　　“龙哥你思想怎么这样的，不行不行我要远离你一点”说罢白宇就想起身不干了

　　“还没完呢你就想跑？没门”朱一龙果断出手，按住蠢蠢已动的小白菜，拉回来就是一顿干

　　“我，我要去告，告你”

　　“你告我什么”朱一龙动作不停

　　“告你，家暴！对，家暴！”

　　“是嘛？是像这样的家暴吗？”朱一龙拧了一把白宇胸前红肿的小红豆

　　“还是这样的？”朱一龙在白宇背后一边留着小草莓一边说

　　“你！哼，朱一龙，你不爱我了”白宇恼羞成怒了

　　“我怎么不爱你了”朱一龙一下一下的亲着白宇

　　“你就是不爱！”白宇决定无理取闹一回

　　“我这不是正在爱你吗？还是你觉得这样不够？要再深一点？”朱一龙也耍无赖了

　　“……不了不了，怕了怕了”

　　“可是，晚了啊”朱一龙开始动作，不给白宇留继续耍宝的空闲

　　两人折腾到后半夜，等到朱一龙抱着白宇去清洗的时候白宇已经耐不住困去见周公了

　　收拾完后，朱一龙找到手机，打开微博编辑了一条微博，点击发送，然后抱着白宇安心睡去

　　而好不容易平静了一点的微博，又一次瘫痪了，害得程序猿小哥哥大半夜被拉起来工作，无数追星女孩凌晨惨叫，更有激动者还跑出去围着操场跑圈

　　而这一切的罪魁祸首就是朱一龙的那一条:你是我最大的幸运，我们的宝贝是你给我的最大的惊喜，我爱你我的白先生@白宇white （配图:朱一龙和白宇以前拍的一张亲吻照）


End file.
